Preliminary work has indicated that dry eye problems can be caused by reasons other than simply a lack of sufficient tear production by the lacrimal apparatus. Dry eye conditions can result from incomplete or otherwise abnormal blink action, poor eyelid configuration and geometry, and by the lack of proper tear fluid constituents (such as mucin, a necessary wetting agent). By utilizing high speed motion picture photography, it is possible to examine in detail the eyeblink action; similarly, the tear spreading and distribution process associated with eyelid movement can be visualized, both with and without tear markers such as bubbles and graphite particles. Specifically, efforts will be made to (1) correlate abnormal eyeblink patterns with observed corneal pathology; (2) determine the surface-chemical events associated with normal and abnormal blinking and tear spreading, and (3) correct or favorably alter faulty blink/tear film formation processes by the instillation of tear substitutes, by blink training and conditioning, and through the use of mechanical aids which facilitate the blink action.